


What we have is forever

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to You hang onto me like a crucifix</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we have is forever

Panting. Touch. Gasping.  
Pulled together once again.  
It's just like madness.

When we melt as one  
Our forms fit so seamlessly.  
Made to share this bond

____________________________________From “ I'll tell you in a haiku” by Newbluemoon

 

It had been several weeks since Alfred had returned from his vacation and he still wasn't dealing well with Bruce and the Joker. The stress was taking it's toll. He was tired much of the time and he found himself anxious a lot as well.. It wasn't that he was afraid of the Joker, but he didn't like being surprised by walking in on Bruce and the Joker in the middle of some perversion. The only good thing about the past few weeks was that Bruce had taken up residence in the Manor again. Alfred knew that the Joker had talked him into it and Alfred knew it was because it was easier to stay hidden in the Manor. The fiend could pretty much come and go from Bruce's balcony. Bruce said he would do the same at the penthouse but he worried about the clown trying to get into the penthouse like that. It was on the thirtieth floor. After Bruce said that, Alfred almost wished that they had stayed at the penthouse. Maybe the fucker would slip and fall thirty stories. The fact that Bruce would be greatly saddened by this made Alfred even angrier. That was the hardest part.  
Alfred had never seen two individuals so fascinated with each other. It wasn't just the Joker and his Batman obsession. Bruce was just as bad. The clown would skulk around Bruce's quarters in silk clothing of purple and green. Alfred knew that Bruce ordered the stuff for the clown. He also wouldn't wear his makeup when he stayed with Bruce. Alfred thought that he was uglier without his makeup and he didn't know how Bruce could stand those scars. Plus his eyes just disturbed Alfred.. They were too bright, like green lights. They seemed to glow with madness, except when it came to Bruce. When the clown looked at Bruce, his eyes were loving. It was a look that Bruce returned.  
In the penthouse, Alfred found himself constantly exposed to the more perverse aspects of their relationship. It seemed like he was constantly walking in on them before, during and after sex. At the Manor, the way Bruce's suite was set up was that you went though his personal office/library before you got to his bedroom. Alfred could listen at the door and find out if they were inside copulating. The only problem was if they were inside Bruce's private bathroom. You would have to go though Bruce's room to get to it, but the walls were paper thin. It was one thing to stand in the library and hear faint moans though the heavy oak door, it was quite another to hear every aspect of their coupling clearly from inside the bedroom. Bruce had a much dirtier mouth than Alfred would have suspected. Alfred had yet to work out the perfect system. He was still seeing more than he wanted to of Bruce's secret life.  
Bruce wasn't able to stop dating models or being seen on the town. If Bruce took out the same model more than once, the Joker would send her a bouquet rigged with a laughing gas bomb. Alfred thought that this was rather obvious. So did Bruce. Alfred would hear them arguing about it two floors away. It was lucky that he was the only staff member who slept in. The cook came in around five in the morning and left around three- leaving Alfred to warm up the dinner. Bruce and the Joker missed the cafe at the Penthouse, but Bruce installed an espresso machine in his office/library and he also had a mini fridge in his bedroom. Alfred would still hear them raiding the kitchen in the middle of the night and one night he thought that he heard them coupling in there.  
They also argued a great deal. At first Alfred worried about this, continually going to the hallway outside Bruce's suite of rooms. He soon realized that their passion for each other was such that they couldn't do otherwise. Alfred supposed that they couldn't couple all of the time. It seemed like they did that often enough- too often for Alfred's taste. He would have never pegged Bruce as gay, although Alfred knew that he wasn't, not really. Alfred knew that it was just him, the Joker. Alfred couldn't understand how Bruce could be attracted to the homicidal, insane mass murderer with those terrible scars and his insane eyes. Alfred knew that Bruce found the clown sexy. He had the unfortunate experience of hearing Bruce say it to the clown more than once.  
And so it was one afternoon that Alfred went into Bruce's suite of rooms to clean. He thought that the Joker had left and was thoroughly surprised to see that the clown was laying on Bruce's bed, watching television with the sound turned down. He looked up as Alfred came in.  
“I didn't know you were here,” Alfred said quietly as he went into the bathroom. The Joker shrugged.  
In the bathroom, Alfred found Bruce and the Joker's robes and pajamas scattered. Alfred knew that Bruce had the Joker's stuff privately laundered, not wanting to ask Alfred to do it. He stuck it in the purple hamper. When he came out with an armful of towels, the Joker spit out,” Out with it, Jeeves!”  
“What?” Alfred was startled  
“Whenever you're around me, you always have this, uh, attitude. Like you want to ask me a question but you don't want to. Brucey isn't here, so ask.”  
Alfred took a deep breath. “ Why do you do this?”  
“Why do I do this? As in, Brucey and me? As in, uh, allowing your boy to stick his big hard throbbing member into any orifice of mine that he chooses any time he, uh, chooses Jeeves? Is that what you mean?” The Joker had a leer on his face as he said this.  
Alfred winced at the Joker's crude words, reminded all too vividly of the things he had seen and heard between Bruce and this mass murderer.  
“Yes. Why don't you just go away? Why do you plague him so?”  
“You're talking about something you know, uh,nothing about. It wasn't a month after his babe's death and he's got me pushed up against a wall and he's fucking me senseless.” The Joker raised his eyebrows at Alfred, his eyes stormy.  
Alfred felt the blood drain from his face. “Less than a month,” he murmured.  
“Much less. I forget the day I, uh, left Arkham, but it was that night. You can look it up.” The Joker was smirking.  
Alfred knew the date well. The Joker had escaped from Arkham exactly 24 days from Bruce putting him there. Twenty-five days after Rachel Dawes was killed.  
The Joker was staring at him, his eyes bright. He knew that he'd scored a direct hit. The truth was that he didn't really remember how he and Bats had gone from fighting to fucking. It just happened, all of a sudden they were against the wall and he was pinned with his back in the cement and his legs around Batman. They couldn't even look at each other afterward, but it was all the Joker could think about. Apparently, for Bruce too since they did it again the next day and then the next. At that point, the Joker confided that he knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne and had known since Bruce had crashed his car to save Coleman Reese. That led Bruce to find places for them to meet.  
Alfred was horrified. He'd expected the relationship to have gone on for quite some time, but not quite that long. He couldn't believe that Bruce had done such a thing so soon after Rachel's death.

Bruce came in from outside, his cheeks red with cold.  
He was home early from work.  
“You have a guest,” Alfred informed him stiffly and then walked away as quickly as he could.  
Bruce sighed. He thought that Alfred had been warming up to the Joker, but now he seemed madder than ever. He walked into his room to find the Joker laying on his bed, sans his makeup.  
“Did something happen with Alfred?”

“He told me I should leave you alone and go away. His exact words were 'stop plaguing you'”.  
Bruce sighed. The Joker was more than capable of defending himself. That's what Bruce was worried about. He had a feeling the Joker said something really foul to Alfred. He didn't want to think about it and he leaned in and kissed his lover.  
Their tongues intertwined lazily as the two of them kissed. The Joker had just spent the night and left that morning, but they kissed like they hadn't seen each other in days. Bruce had the Joker pinned to the bed as they writhed against each other, attacking each other with lips and hands.  
“ I want you,” Bruce murmured into the Joker's hair.

Alfred returned unnoticed to the room, but backed away when he realized that he had inadvertently walked in on Bruce and the Joker copulating again. He decided that he would have to talk to Bruce about the Joker's revelations later.


End file.
